variafandomcom-20200214-history
Prophets
"Logic be damned, I'm a prophet of Arvesh - a severed leg can't stop me winning this race!" : -A well known line from Fulimeer's famous comedy: "The Last Leg" in which a prophet of Arvesh, often regarded as the deity of athleticism, attempts and ultimately succeeds in winning a ten mile long race after having lost a leg to a bear trap. Prophets of the New Pantheon Prophets of the new pantheon are considered divine by almost all who worship the new pantheon, and are identified by their perfectly androgynous features and inhumane abilities. Most prophets are thought to be in direct communication with one or more of the four deities: Arvesh, Dephnu, Heln, or Morn, and are generally considered to be undertaking some form of divine mission on the behalf of their respective deity. Prophets in Daily Life Although uncommon, prophets generally travel enough that most folk will know somebody who has seen a prophet at some point in their lives. Consequently, prophets are a great enough reality in peoples lives that their appearance can cause great excitement and joy, rather than the fear than any fear which would be attached to the complete unknown. In reality, however, the lifestyles of most prophets are such that many rarely spend any great deal of time with their common counterparts. A prophet of Arvesh might travel between great tournaments or athleticism or battlefields, rarely seeing people outside of crowds; while prophets of Dephnu might devote a lifetime scouring the libraries of knowledge and rarely seeing the light of anthers eyes. Prophets of Morn are more likely to be found restoring the wilderness or tending isolated gardens than they are to be found amongst society; whereas prophets of Heln exert such lengths to progress societies greatness or manipulate its vices that for them to see any individual as more than a cog in a much greater machine would be terrible folly. Inhumane Abilities One of the perks attached to being a prophet is that of inhumane abilities associated with the domain of the prophets respective deity. Consequently, some of the greatest feats of athleticism or battle ferocity have been attributed to prophets of Arvesh, whilst nearly every great work of engineering has been produced by a prophet of Heln. Every plague and great healing has been linked in some way to prophets of Morn, while nearly every high profile account of ingenuity or madness has been associated with a prophet of Dephnu. Further to the general powers associated with the specific deities, the personalities and specific powers of individual prophets are determined by the aspects of the deity in which that prophet assumes. For example, Morn represents all things natural - both the devouring plague, and cleansing healing. The famine, and the growth of crops. As such, some prophets of Morn might be followed by pestilence and famine, while another might perform great works of healing. There are, of course, prophets of multiple deities - though, unintuitively, these prophets are generally considered to have less potent powers than their counterparts. Divine Missions The divine missions of prophets are never shared prior to their completion, and as prophets are consumed regardless of their success or failure, the exact details of their mission aren't even truly learnt then. Occasionally, prophets empowered with differing aspects of the same deity perfectly oppose one another, resulting in what can only be assumed as a premature ending to one or both of the prophets missions. It has often been speculated by scholars that each of the four deities has a divine agenda of their own, beyond the imagination and understanding of mortal beings, and it is through the use of prophets that the deities forge their will within the physical realm. Death Prophets are never regarded as ever dying, and indeed are usually blessed with exceptionally long lives. Instead, they are considered to have been "consumed" by their mission. This is an important distinction, as those who have died may be resurrected, reincarnated, or otherwise contacted after death. A prophet who has been consumed can never again be recalled to the physical plane. =